undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Snowdrake/@comment-33883848-20180902165252/@comment-33883848-20180903160532
HOW DARE YOU TO SAY ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT YOUR INOCENT POOR FRISK?? YOU SHOULD BURN IN HELL!!!FRISK DID NOTHING WRONG AND WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING WRONG!! SHE'S A GOOD, NICE,KIND, COMPASSIONATE, PATIENT, INOCENT, FLAWLESS GIRL, so please NEVER dare to assosiate any bad word with her, okay??or get dunked on from Sans for insulting his love interest, YOU DIRTY GIRLFRIEND'S MOCKER PS:Sorry i just cant keep all this anger in me towards all the people who not only depict Frisk always in this way but without any arguments affirm that they cant do anything wrong, accusing for everything wrong they do Chara even in non genocide runs. And as someone really attached to the game its REALLY p*sses me off PS:Do you really want to know Frisk's relationship with murders, something that is seen as completely dissociated from Frisk by Undertale's community?? Okay then let's make an analysis by analysing the game's reliable sources (You may really not like this.... ) The only source that can indicate Frisk's relationship with murders is this line from Snowdin's book "If a monster doesn't want to fight its defence will weaken and the crueller the intentions of our enemies are the more their attacks will hurt us, and if a being with a powerful soul strike with the desire to kill.... uh let's end this chapter here... "- Let's be clear, it doesn't say that the lack of defence(or low defence) increases the damages dealt by the enemy, it only says enemies's intentions do(in the case low def or lack of def increase the damages dealt by the ennemy then it would be stated in this book since this is the only book that talk about what increase damages during a fight) Def is something that only "reduces the amount of HP you loose"as stated in the demo's instruction(in the case lack of def increase damages then it would be stated in the instruction or at least implied). Plus its says that def in general reduces the amount of hp you loose not just high defence, which means that low def can't increase damages because low def reduces damages, obviously. . . So "def"allow monsters to reduce the amount of HP they loose from their enemies's attacks. And remember if a human strike with the desire to kill the monster die. Where's the issue here?? Let's see:when you strike any monster (exept during Undyne's training, and amalgamates's fights), Frisk's single attack bring few damages EVEN with a stick that shouldn't bring any damages(it only has 0 atk) so what causes Frisk to cause those damages ??Yes "the crueller the intentions of your ennenies are the more their attacks will hurt us", Frisk's own cruel intentions. Other interesting thing:when a monster dont want to fight(loose completely their defence), Frisk's attack can kill this monster at a single strike(even with their stick) ,and as i said before theres no way for the lack of def to increases damages dealt by the human as its not implied, def as indicated by the demo's manual is only something that allow to reduce the amount of hp you loose. This implies Frisk has intentions to kill almost every monster who fight them but that monsters's def reduces the ammount of hp they loose from Frisk's attack at any strike until they completely loose their defence, in this case their fate is completely up to their ennemies's intentions. Plus since Frisk's attack cant deal any damage to an amalgamate who has 0 def, that confirm low def doenst increases any damages In genocide run as indicated by Toriel, Frisk is filled with a great hate towards bosses, a hate that greatly increases their will to kill, allowing them to kill bosses at a single strike even so they have a high defence. Theres also many other questionable things they do in the game but i think its enough .... I think they have reasons for wanting to kill monsters who attack them, i mean they are a scared kid who are surrounded by monsters who want their death and who probably have a very negative view of the world because of their past. I'am kinda sure they become a better person in the pacifist run given that when you strike an amalgamate with 0 def their attack wouldnt bring any damages. Seriosly someone really need to write a serious analysis of this character...